Bella réussira t'elle a retrouver gout à la vie?
by Lydie's
Summary: Bella Swan traumatiser par son beau père Phil décide de retourner vivre à Forks chez son père Charlie. Ses amis vont vite découvrir le pourquoi du comment? All Humains
1. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: POV BELLA

Moi Isabella Swan je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans. Je vis chez ma mère depuis toujours. Quand j'étais petite elle as décider de divorcer et ma emmener avec elle. J vois mon père a peu près tous les été. Ma mère c'est remarier avec Phils. Un homme sans scrupule, il me traumatise depuis 3 ans maintenant a me battre. Je reçois souvent des coups tous les jours je dirais même. Si cela continue je vais mourir sous ses coups. Ma mère fais semblant de ne rien voir voilà pourquoi je décide aujourd'hui de repartir chez mon père à Forks. Je me sentirais mieux la bas et le temps étant toujours froid je n'aurai pas besoins de me découvrir donc personne ne verra mes bleu.  
Je prépare ma valise et quitte la maison sans que personne ne me voient. Ayant déjà réserver mon billet d'avion a destination de Forks je monte dans l'avion.

Le voyage fut long mais je m'endormis presque durant tous le voyage. Arriver a Ports Angeles (il n'y a pas d'aéroport a Forks) j'appelle un taxi qui menmene directement chez mon père.

Personne a l'horizon parfait je vais pouvoir ranger mes affaires et préparer a manger pour lui étant donner qu'il est 19H30. 20H00 mon père arrive je me demande comment je vais lui dire que je reste ici pour toujours maintenant, jespere qu'il ne me demandera pas pourquoi je ne reste pas a Phoenix.

Je sors de la maison et regarde mon père il ne me voit pas directement. Quand il relève la tête de l'incrédulité passe dans ses yeux. Il pose ses affaire et me saute dans les bras. D'habitude il n'aurait jamais montrer autant ses sentiments.

-Bella ma chérie que fais tu ici?  
-Merci Papa moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.  
-Oh excuse moi Bella tu vas bien?  
-Oui Oui ne t'inquiète pas je suis partis car je voulais revenir a mes racines. Sa ne te dérange pas au moins?  
-Non bien sur que non ma suis content que tu revienne tu va rester longtemps? Demanda t-il les yeux plein de contentement  
-Heu je conte rester tous le restant de mes études. Demain je vais m'inscrir au lycée.  
-D accord pas de souci. Je suis si content. Me dit til en me resserrent dans ses bras. Bella ne me dis pas que tu as fais la cuisine? Sa sens très bon.  
-Ben si j'ai fais la cuisine je sais que tu ne sais pas la cuisine, et puis j'avais du temps devant moi donc voilà le repas et prêt. Dalleur je meurt de faim.  
-Merci Bella tu es un ange. Oui allons manger tu dois être fatigué.  
-Un peu je me coucherai ensuite.

Nous Allâme dans la cuisine et mangeame silencieusement. Quand nous avons fini je fesait la vaisselle et alla me coucher.  
Cette nuit la je fis des cauchemars. Je voyais mon beau père me tappais avec hargne sans que je ne puisse rien faire car si je tentais quelque chose ce serait pire je le savait. Je me reveillais en sursaut et en pleur . Je regardais le radio réveil poser sur ma table de chevet celui ci indiquait 10H. Je me lever puis alla directement dans la douche ou je me remettais de ce cauchemars. Quand je fus sortis de dessous je m'habillai puis pris mon déjeuner vus que depuis étais passer 2H. Pour continuer je décider d'aller directement au lycée pour m'y inscrire. Je fus très contente car la secrétaire me dit que je pourrai y aller des le lendemain. Pour finir je me mis en tête d'aller faire les courses. Je rentrais le soir à 17H. Bien sur mon père n'étais pas la. Je me mis devant la télévision en attendant mon père quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me demandais bien qui c'étais. 'alla ouvrir et découvrir le vieille amis de mon père Billy ainsi que son fils Jacob surnommé Jake.

-Bonjour Billy, Bonjour Jacob dis-je. Vous voulez entrer? Je suppose que c'est Charlie qui vous a dit que j'étais ici?  
-Heu oui Bella en effet me répondis Billy.  
-Je vous en pris entrer

J'ouvris la porte en grand pour que le fauteuil de Billy puisse passer. Jake me serra dans ces bras quand il eu enfin réussi a fair entrer son père.

-Jake je suppose que tu ne sens pas ta force mais moi je la sens j'arrive plus a respire lache moi stp dis je a toute vitesse.  
-Oups désolé Bella.  
-Pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Vous voulez boir quelque chose? M'enquis-je  
-Une bière pour moi me demanda Billy et un jus d'orange pour moi demanda Jacob.

Je partis donc a la cuisine pour préparer le tout. Non de dieu Jacob m'avais vraiment fais mal. Il m'avais serrait ou il y avait encore mes bleu frais de deux jours auparavant.  
Je retournais au salon et déposa les verre sur la table.

-Merci Bella me dirent t-ils tous les deux en cœur.  
-Je vous en pris sourie-je  
-Alors quel bon vent t'emmène dans notre petite ville?  
-Javais envie de retrouver mes racines Billy.  
-D'accord.

Le moteur de la voiture de patrouille se fit entendre. Je laisser Charlie entrée a près tout il étais chez lui.

-Bonjour papa.  
-Bonjour Bella, Bonjour tous le monde. Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre a la porte mais il faut je parle a Bella en priver...  
-Oh heu.. Oui pas de souci Charlie on allaient partir de toutes façon.

Jake se leva et aida Billy pour sortir. Je l'ai regarder faire en soupirant, le calvaire allait commencer Renée avait du appeler Charlie. Quand ils furent tous les deux partis Charlie me dit:

-Bella comment se fais til que ta mère ne soit pas au courant que tu est ici? Me demanda til d'une voie dure  
-Car je ne lui en ai pas parlais elle ne savait pas. Et je ne veut pas y retourner.  
-Pourquoi tu ne lui en a pas parler?  
-Elle s'en fiche royalement.  
-Tu aurrait pu au moins me dire qu'elle ne savait pas. Je ne savait plus ou me mette après.  
-Désolé. Papa j'aimerai tu commande des pizza j'ai pas envi de faire a manger ce soir.

J'arrivais grâce a sa a détourner son attention. Parler de pizza marchait toujours avec lui il ne changeait pas. Nous mengeame toujours en silence et je montais dans ma chambre pour me coucher. La journée avait mal commencer et finissait encore mal.

Demain sera un autre jour. Je sombrais donc dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: POV BELLA

Moi Isabella Swan je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans. Je vis chez ma mère depuis toujours. Quand j'étais petite elle as décider de divorcer et ma emmener avec elle. J vois mon père a peu près tous les été. Ma mère c'est remarier avec Phils. Un homme sans scrupule, il me traumatise depuis 3 ans maintenant a me battre. Je reçois souvent des coups tous les jours je dirais même. Si cela continue je vais mourir sous ses coups. Ma mère fais semblant de ne rien voir voilà pourquoi je décide aujourd'hui de repartir chez mon père à Forks. Je me sentirais mieux la bas et le temps étant toujours froid je n'aurai pas besoins de me découvrir donc personne ne verra mes bleu.  
Je prépare ma valise et quitte la maison sans que personne ne me voient. Ayant déjà réserver mon billet d'avion a destination de Forks je monte dans l'avion.

Le voyage fut long mais je m'endormis presque durant tous le voyage. Arriver a Ports Angeles (il n'y a pas d'aéroport a Forks) j'appelle un taxi qui menmene directement chez mon père.

Personne a l'horizon parfait je vais pouvoir ranger mes affaires et préparer a manger pour lui étant donner qu'il est 19H30. 20H00 mon père arrive je me demande comment je vais lui dire que je reste ici pour toujours maintenant, jespere qu'il ne me demandera pas pourquoi je ne reste pas a Phoenix.

Je sors de la maison et regarde mon père il ne me voit pas directement. Quand il relève la tête de l'incrédulité passe dans ses yeux. Il pose ses affaire et me saute dans les bras. D'habitude il n'aurait jamais montrer autant ses sentiments.

-Bella ma chérie que fais tu ici?  
-Merci Papa moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.  
-Oh excuse moi Bella tu vas bien?  
-Oui Oui ne t'inquiète pas je suis partis car je voulais revenir a mes racines. Sa ne te dérange pas au moins?  
-Non bien sur que non ma suis content que tu revienne tu va rester longtemps? Demanda t-il les yeux plein de contentement  
-Heu je conte rester tous le restant de mes études. Demain je vais m'inscrir au lycée.  
-D accord pas de souci. Je suis si content. Me dit til en me resserrent dans ses bras. Bella ne me dis pas que tu as fais la cuisine? Sa sens très bon.  
-Ben si j'ai fais la cuisine je sais que tu ne sais pas la cuisine, et puis j'avais du temps devant moi donc voilà le repas et prêt. Dalleur je meurt de faim.  
-Merci Bella tu es un ange. Oui allons manger tu dois être fatigué.  
-Un peu je me coucherai ensuite.

Nous Allâme dans la cuisine et mangeame silencieusement. Quand nous avons fini je fesait la vaisselle et alla me coucher.  
Cette nuit la je fis des cauchemars. Je voyais mon beau père me tappais avec hargne sans que je ne puisse rien faire car si je tentais quelque chose ce serait pire je le savait. Je me reveillais en sursaut et en pleur . Je regardais le radio réveil poser sur ma table de chevet celui ci indiquait 10H. Je me lever puis alla directement dans la douche ou je me remettais de ce cauchemars. Quand je fus sortis de dessous je m'habillai puis pris mon déjeuner vus que depuis étais passer 2H. Pour continuer je décider d'aller directement au lycée pour m'y inscrire. Je fus très contente car la secrétaire me dit que je pourrai y aller des le lendemain. Pour finir je me mis en tête d'aller faire les courses. Je rentrais le soir à 17H. Bien sur mon père n'étais pas la. Je me mis devant la télévision en attendant mon père quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me demandais bien qui c'étais. 'alla ouvrir et découvrir le vieille amis de mon père Billy ainsi que son fils Jacob surnommé Jake.

-Bonjour Billy, Bonjour Jacob dis-je. Vous voulez entrer? Je suppose que c'est Charlie qui vous a dit que j'étais ici?  
-Heu oui Bella en effet me répondis Billy.  
-Je vous en pris entrer

J'ouvris la porte en grand pour que le fauteuil de Billy puisse passer. Jake me serra dans ces bras quand il eu enfin réussi a fair entrer son père.

-Jake je suppose que tu ne sens pas ta force mais moi je la sens j'arrive plus a respire lache moi stp dis je a toute vitesse.  
-Oups désolé Bella.  
-Pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Vous voulez boir quelque chose? M'enquis-je  
-Une bière pour moi me demanda Billy et un jus d'orange pour moi demanda Jacob.

Je partis donc a la cuisine pour préparer le tout. Non de dieu Jacob m'avais vraiment fais mal. Il m'avais serrait ou il y avait encore mes bleu frais de deux jours auparavant.  
Je retournais au salon et déposa les verre sur la table.

-Merci Bella me dirent t-ils tous les deux en cœur.  
-Je vous en pris sourie-je  
-Alors quel bon vent t'emmène dans notre petite ville?  
-Javais envie de retrouver mes racines Billy.  
-D'accord.

Le moteur de la voiture de patrouille se fit entendre. Je laisser Charlie entrée a près tout il étais chez lui.

-Bonjour papa.  
-Bonjour Bella, Bonjour tous le monde. Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre a la porte mais il faut je parle a Bella en priver...  
-Oh heu.. Oui pas de souci Charlie on allaient partir de toutes façon.

Jake se leva et aida Billy pour sortir. Je l'ai regarder faire en soupirant, le calvaire allait commencer Renée avait du appeler Charlie. Quand ils furent tous les deux partis Charlie me dit:

-Bella comment se fais til que ta mère ne soit pas au courant que tu est ici? Me demanda til d'une voie dure  
-Car je ne lui en ai pas parlais elle ne savait pas. Et je ne veut pas y retourner.  
-Pourquoi tu ne lui en a pas parler?  
-Elle s'en fiche royalement.  
-Tu aurrait pu au moins me dire qu'elle ne savait pas. Je ne savait plus ou me mette après.  
-Désolé. Papa j'aimerai tu commande des pizza j'ai pas envi de faire a manger ce soir.

J'arrivais grâce a sa a détourner son attention. Parler de pizza marchait toujours avec lui il ne changeait pas. Nous mengeame toujours en silence et je montais dans ma chambre pour me coucher. La journée avait mal commencer et finissait encore mal.

Demain sera un autre jour. Je sombrais donc dans un profond sommeil.


End file.
